


No One Can Save Me, But You

by Blodhgrama



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Complicated - Freeform, Drama, Enemies, F/F, Feels, Hate, Hatred, Lesbian Character, Love, Lovers, Magic, Romance, against, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodhgrama/pseuds/Blodhgrama
Summary: Black MagicNever again. Never again. I will see your face. In the crowded room. But that doesn’t mean. I won’t stop ever looking. For it.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... I don't know... Let's see...

**I**

* * *

**They all think that I am dauntless that no monster, no enemy, no war could terrify me. And in some case, they are all right, because a long time ago fear of those things faded away.**

**But I am not fearless. Of all, I am scared to sleep, because then I drift into the darkness I am afraid will never manage to open my eyes again. There is nothing more fearsome and heartbreaking than seeing your face drowning in the shadows every time I close my eyes.**

**And now I understand that the light never really had enough space for both of us. But maybe, one day, we will meet again, in my world. Where we will have a chance to be together.**

**Maybe in the dark side, we will be able to be together… forever.**

* * *

The sun floating high in the blue cloudless sky cast the golden light around Jaina Proudmoore standing in the middle of the square next to the giant castle gates, once called ‘home’. The playful wind time to time smoothed her pale skin or messed with her silky white hair.

Taking a deep breath Jaina filled her lungs with a fresh swing of air. Tilting her head high she stood there masking the overwhelming emotions filled with home longing and youthful memories. But the clenched fists and firmly tightened jaw was betraying her. Jaina’s eyes were fixed on, once so familiar, face in front of her. “Do you accept the judgment of your homeland?” Katherine Proudmoore said, her voice rigorous and strong.

Jaina searched for something familiar in that stoned demanding face opposite hers. The wind, years and may that were tears stoned queens face clenching all the happiness and softness under the leather mask. Even those warm, loving eyes that Jaina remembered leaving decades ago now was looking back at her frozen and betrayed.

“I accept your judgment…” Proudmoore’s eyes fell on the bricks based ground, couldn’t suppress the intense gaze anymore, making her voice almost sank into the whisper “mother”.

As Katherine Proudmoore came up closer to her, for a split second Jaina felt how hope flashed before her eyes. The expectancy, she kept holding all this time. The same light that dared the Archmage to even let near the thoughts about the possibility to ever come back home again, the courage to step on her homeland after so many years. The silly desire that the queen would at least hear the solicitation of the Alliance.

Jaina felt her mother pinning her gloved hand under the necklace that was secured on Jaina’s neck. Letting it slip through fingers until it landed in her palm gripping the silver anchor tightly. With a swift movement ripping it off her daughter’s neck shoving Jaina forwards with the force. Archmage shot her head up quickly facing her mother’s stone-cold face. Katherine turned her back to the beloved child, barely glancing over the shoulder, her lips slipped cruel words “You are no daughter of mine”.

“Do what you will. She is nothing to me.” Jaina’s eyes were pierced on Katherine’s Proudmoore’s figure until it disappeared in the depths of the hall dragging and vanishing all the hope that was left with her into the darkness.

Jaina plunged head down, closing her eyes lightly. The words reverberated in her head, again and again, like the sharp waves striking the rocky shore.

Suddenly, two pair of hands roughly gripped the side of Jaina’s Proudmoore’s arms, sinking their fingers deep in the clothing material. “Guards! Lead the traitor to the dungeons.” Jaina lifted her head once more from the gray bricked ground, catching the slight smirk shadowing Lady’s Ashvane’s lips, she lunged her dark eyes at the Archmage. “Where she will be waiting for justice of her towering actions.”

* * *

A forceful arm touch pushed her inside of a nearly pitch-black cell. Jaina’s knees hit the frigid floor as soon as the sharp lock hit the bars behind her. The Archmage’s hands found the stone ground just as quick, fingers tightly gripping the smallest cracks of the floor. Jaina’s eyes firmly shut, but there was no mark of tiniest tear on her pale cheeks.

She didn’t think she had it anymore, the courage to let her eyes flood with salty liquid, she didn’t think there was any left anymore. A long time ago the last piece of teardrop dried on that fair skin. 

Bringing herself up the mage shifted forwards turning around and adjusting her back to the freezing cold wall of rough bricked rocks. Even if Jaina’s eyes were fixed on the deep dark reddish wall slightly visible through the metal bars, they were drowning somewhere deep further.

Jaina didn’t feel hatred for her mother nor the people of Kul’Tiras. A long time ago, she acknowledged and made peace with herself that the return of traitor daughter that everybody regarded her, would never be sprinkled with colorful flowers or accompany with cheerful regards. But she would have done everything to alleviate, to heal the wounds which caused her actions to Kul’Tiras.

No, she wasn’t carrying any hate in her heart for those people. Even her loathing for the Horde wasn’t that powerful as her impossibility to not only forgive her father, but most of all forgive to herself. Maybe it was time for her to accept this conviction. After all, she needed to pay for what she did. To release all the faith that was still promising that there was another way, a better way to do it.

After it seemed like a couple of minutes, but probably could have been hours Jaina felt how the place she was locked in was starting to mess with her consciousness. First, it was her senses. A second ago the palm, she was pressing against cold, moist stone became boiling hot, but a moment later it turned back cold like someone just poured the chilly liquid over it.

All the strength that she still had in her body was sucked like the warm sunray into the black hole. She felt her eyelids become heavier, her muscles tense at the coldness she was being surrounded by.

When her body was weakened, the force went for her mind. It was trying to force to confess things she was never guilty about, to think and believe things she was even afraid to pronounce out loud.

Jaina didn’t realize her lips were uttering things until her ears hit the heavy words “Life is pain n Hope…” she could feel herself chuckle “Hope fails…”.

“It doesn’t suit you Lady Prodmoore” bold and oddly familiar voice ran across to meet hers. “It’s just not in your genes, Jaina”. As intruders lips left her own name, something hit her and Jaina’s lips shadowed light smile.

Archmage’s eyes were running across the darkroom desperately searching for the voice source “Oh really, wasn’t that what you told me once?”

Suddenly the dark silhouette in front of her shifted. Jaina’s vision finally caught the pointed ears sticking high from the hood, tinny firm shoulder covered with heavy armor, a slim torso constructed of strong muscles. “Don’t let those thoughts get to you Jaina, you are stronger than any of this.”

“The Lord Admiral, the once Leader of the Kul’tiras, The Daughter of the Sea. And all it needed was just several moments, couple gestures and a few harsh words to leave Jaina Proudmoore herself feeling helpless and alone, with everything crashing around her” one more chuckle escaped her dry lips. “I don’t think this is the term of boldness.”

In a blink of a second, a creature dived out of the darkness. The dark red eyes were pierced at her ocean blue ones daring to say at least one more cruel word about herself. “It’s not you,” her voice was firm.

Jaina narrowed her eyebrows, glancing down to the filthy floor. She felt ghostly fingers dancing on her cheek, seeking for Jaina to look up. Her eye’s flowed up to meet the elf’s glance, this time not a challenging, but softer, with a slight hint of uneasiness in that sight. Jaina’s lips split the gasp “Sylvanas”.

Jaina stretched her hand to touch Sylvanas jaw, but the second her fingertips seemed to reach their destination the sight in front of her blurred and disappeared in seconds. Leaving her arm clenching the empty space.

It was an illusion. Her mind was playing tricks on her. And here it was… the tears. Seeming to have Sylvanas so close to her, but at the same time so far away was too much to handle.


	2. II

**II**

* * *

**So you want to know why I stay up late at night watching the starry sky. Why every time in my dreams I woke up screaming with tears glued to my cheeks. You wanted to know, why I barely feel physical pain anymore because it’s nothing compared to the pain I feel every time I close my eyes.**

**You said you want to know what happens when I close my eyes to drown to the nocturnal sleep. I feel how my heart is holding to the past, how it’s forcing me to turn back and look, to see something, something I am afraid, my eyes are too sightless yet to notice. But yet again there is another force, my mind, who is tugging me to move forward, don’t dare to even look back.**

**And here I am, stuck in the middle of it. Between anguished screams, sharp pain and dark void not only in my mind but also in the depths of my heart. There were, are or ever will be something, something that I must find.**

* * *

Jaina just laid there not moving. If not the torch flame time to time ghostly illuminating the sorrowful gray figure on the ground, you wouldn’t notice there was any living being there.

Jaina heard the cell bars open, the trail loudly smashed on the dirty ground and the doors closed behind it. If mage was correct, it was the third one meaning she probably has been stuck here for almost three days now.

“Don’t annoy me Jaina!” the sudden scream shook the Archmage out of stagnation, she weakly tried to open her eyes due to the voice, but it was almost impossible. She was exhausted. Suddenly she felt a blurry shadow towering her “You need to resist them. You need to eat!” she ignored this almost screaming tone. She did not want to do anything anymore. She couldn’t move, She couldn’t speak, She couldn’t think. There was no more strength and power or need and purpose to fight anymore…

The voice certainly not pleased seemed to take a few deep breaths “Please, Jaina…” that voice… that voice Jaina could have been able to recognize it anywhere. Her eyes shoot open, ready to see the red orbs staring at her, but instead she was met with two soft blue ones looking back at her. Next to her stood a stunning high elf, the soft fragrance of forest surrounded her. It took a bit as Jaina’s breath recovered from the surprise, but Archmage’s mind finally caught up and she realized that the Ranger General standing in front of her was Sylvanas. Her eyebrows narrowed curiously. “Stay alive,” the elf in front of her said. The mage closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, trying to brush this illusion. But as she opened her eyes again the elf was still here, those strange eyes were still piercing worryingly at her. Suddenly Sylvanas’ palms cupped her face, but all Jaina could feel was a slight ghost touch. “Stay alive, if not for yourself, then…” the elf glanced down to the ground for a moment, “For..” Sylvanas eyes searched something inside the Jaina’s ones… “For me… Stay alive for me, Jaina”.

Jaina felt her body tense up, and mind-clearing up a bit, it seemed like these words broke thought some kind of the frost wall surrounding her. Her lips slipped words “You know, I would kiss you right now, but I am afraid you will disappear”.

The Sylvanas lips spread a smirk “Well, isn’t it worth a shot?” the challenging look splashed in the elf’s eyes. Jaina hummed, with all her strength she brought herself up a little closer to Sylvanas figure. She closed her eyes, moving closer towards elf’s face, as she was about to touch Sylvanas’ lips, she felt how the creature in front of her disappeared, opening her eyes, she once again saw only darkness.

Her head fell back against the cold bricked wall. It was another illusion… How could she have fallen for another of her mind tricks…


	3. III

**III**

* * *

_**Do you really want to know how many times I stay up late at night awake, to just not dream of you. How every time I closed my eyes, I wished you were near me, I swear sometimes I could almost sense your warm touch against my cool skin. I lost the count of dreams, in ones, I was running through a crowded street just to catch your gorgeous eyes. How hard I tried to escape from your hunted whispers, that was stuck in my head.** _

_**Now then you are here, standing so close to me, after all these years, all I want it’s just forget how much it hurt. I just desire to pull you close to me and for you to wrap your hands around my neck. To look you in the eyes and see that you are looking back at me. And then kiss you. Kiss you until it will need no more words anymore until there wouldn’t be any doubts.** _

_**All I want is for you to never leave again, for you to stay with me. Forever.** _

* * *

“Jaina” this time the voice reached her ears was louder and closer than before, bringing the Archmage back to the earth from somewhere deep dangerous and gloomy. Her eyelids slowly parting to reveal fatigued bloodshot orbs, they tiredly wandered for the intruder of her dreadful peace. Suddenly Jaina felt ghostly fingertips running up her left forearm, another hand gently cupping her cheek, a cool thumb smoothly brushing the pale skin, pleading for attention. “Look at me” the sound that reached her ears was pleasingly soft. Jaina’s eyes finally focused on the sight in front of her. The red bold eyes were intensively looking at her. The creatures long pointed ears were shaking lightly, betraying what her blood eyes was so desperately trying to hide – anxiety.

For a split second, the reddish orbs left her wandering around the black pitch room, but it seemed it didn’t bother the vision at all, they landed on four full of food trays. Looking back at her the elf’s eyebrows were hanging high “You don’t ever listen to me, do you?”

And may that was already four days in this dark, cold, dirty cell, but for the first time in years she could feel herself genuinely even if weakly but laughing “Never”.

The eyes pouring at Jaina softened, looking at her like she was the only thing keeping her alive, well even if technically she wasn’t alive anymore. “Jaina, why are you doing this to yourself?”.

Jaina shook her head, wishing that the illusion would stop messing with her head already. “You are not real!” with all her strength Jaina firmly pushed the elf’s shoulder, but instead of disappearing like the last two times her hand hit the thick metal. Her eyebrows burst into confusion.

Jaina’s tired blue eyes reached up to meet Sylvanas concerned red ones, while her fingertips travelled up Queen's tight jaw, up to her sensitive sticking ears. She gently slipped the delicate flesh between her slim fingers stroking the sensitive skin. At that moment the mage’s eyes focused on the Dark Lady’s expression. She saw how Sylvanas slowly gulped, trying to contain the shivers running through her body, her lips parted, before the overwhelming sensation could make Warchief close her eyes Sylvanas caught the Jaina’s hand “Stop”.

“It’s you. It’s really you” Jaina could almost feel joyful tears start to form at the corners of her eyes. “Really? Is that the only way you could guest that?” Jaina smiled weakly, but as wide as she could at the moment. “You came” her voice was weaker this time almost sinking into the whisper. “Of course I came” the hand that was still secured on Jaina’s jaw shifted, elf’s thumb tip slowly gazed through Jaina’s bottom lip. “Always” Sylvanas leaned forward, leaving their lips inches apart. The eyes that Jaina was looking back to told her more than words could have ever said and those cool lips ever part. “Just for you” the words slipped through her soft lips before anything else could happen. Their lips touched, making Jaina drift back into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... maybe...


End file.
